The skeletal dysplasias are a heterogenous group of disorders which result in disproportionate short stature and/or skeletal deformities. This study involves a multidisciplinary investigation of the clinical, genetic, morphologic, biochemical, and molecular characteristics of the skeletal dysplasias.